


Hetalia High 1

by miss_swag



Series: Hetalia High [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boarding School, F/M, I wrote this when I was 14, Romance, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_swag/pseuds/miss_swag
Summary: Join Elizabeth Kirkland as she faces her biggest challenge yet: Hetalia High.((Disclaimer: Elizabeth, as you will see, is a personal (not so original) OC. The work itself is a literary masterpiece I had written several years ago. Perhaps unfortunately, because of this, it's necessary to read this first to thoroughly enjoy the expert craftsmanship of the second and third installments. Good luck.))
Relationships: France (Hetalia)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hetalia High [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061069
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roundworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roundworm/gifts).



“Liza! Come and clean off this table!” Damn, I couldn't stand that annoying Danish man's voice. 'Liza this, Liza that. I swear is this my whole life? I mean I know I'm still young and all but this can't be it. I just feel it, that I'm something more.' I thought to myself.

  
Oh yeah that's right I totally forgot! My name's Elizabeth Kirkland. I've been living with probably the most obnoxious people ever. But they're different. They're not really normal people exactly. They're countries. The head of the house's name is Mathais, he represents the nation of Denmark. Then there's Tino, who's about my age representing the nation of Finland, Emil, also my age represents Iceland, Lukas, Norway, and probably the creepiest of all Berwald, Sweden.

  
~Flash forward some years~

  
“Liza! Come here!” Yelled the usually cheery Mathias. “Yeah what's up?” I unhappily said. “It's time I sent you off in the world, so farvel!” He said shoving me out the large double doors. “What?! I'm just a kid!” Said the little me. “Yeah, yeah I know but you'll be fine! You're the missing half of Great Britian!” “WHAT?!” I squeaked in my highpitched voice. “How come I'm just now hearing about this?!” “That's besides the point. Farvel!” He yelled slamming the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

“This looks like the place.” I sighed. I had gotten a letter in the mail a while ago saying that I've been accepted to Hetalia High. Like I'm supposed to know what that is! I had decided to wear a grey t-shirt under a black leather jacket, jeans, and my hair was in two low pigtails. I walked into the Principal's office and saw a tall man with long blonde hair yelling at a boy about my age who had auburn hair with a particularly long curl coming out of one side his hair. “I told you to stop eating your stupid pasta in class!”

The man with the blonde hair yelled in a thick German accent. The auburn haired boy was crying profusely saying something that no one could understand. The older man sighed and sent the crying boy back to class and turned around to face me. “Ah you must be Elizabeth Kirkland.” I nodded “And vhat country do you represent?” “I think England.” I stuttered. His originally calm look turned into a look of shock. He pressed a button to the intercom and spoke in a confused tone. “Arthur can you please come to the Principal's office."

(In the classroom)

“Looks like the Black Sheep of Europe is in trouble again!” laughed one of the students. Arthur rolled his eyes and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

“Just sit here and vait. It'll be a vhile til he gets here. This school's huge.” He said still shaky, “Oh yeah by the vay you can call me Mr. Brandolf.”

'Ugh what'd I do to make that guy so scared' I thought. Footsteps from the hallway began to get louder and my heart started racing. Mr. Brandolf cleared his throat and said,“Ah! There you are Mr. Kirkland!” My eyes grew wide. 'Hey we have the same last name. Oh and he looks pretty similar to me... freaky.' I thought. “Arthur meet your long lost twin sister, Elizabeth!” “What?!” I yelled in disbelief, “No. flippin. way. That does explain our same last name and our uncanny similar looks.” Arthur just stood in shocking, eyes wide and mouth gaping. “Well Arthur, glad to finally meet you!” I said smiling. He shook his head and pulled me into probably the first real hug I've ever had. “I never thought I'd see you again.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I vant you to show Ms. Elizabeth around the school.” Mr. Brandolf said. Arthur nodded and lead me out of the room. The bell rang for school to end and students began pouring out of classrooms and running out the door as fast as possible. I mean it was Friday. I took one step out of the room to be run over by someone. I looked up and probably the most attractive guy I've ever seen was on top of me. Blushing, he got up quickly then held out his hand to help me up. “Je suis terriblement désolé...” (I'm terribly sorry) He started, with his lovely French accent, but stopped and looked up and down my figure and stared into my eyes and began to blush and looked away for a second and looked back with a more confident look, “Bonjour! My name is Francis Bonnefoy. And what might your name be?” “I'm Elizabeth Kirkland!” I giggled. But before I could say anymore a girl with short dirty blonde hair came up behind him and put her arms around his shoulders. “Oh hey Mona.” Francis said in a not so excited tone. Then giving me an incredibly dirty look Mona said, “Who's this slut?” I turned my back to her and said “Your worst nightmare.”

Arthur glared at Francis and turned back to me, “He's someone you should stay away from. I hate that guy! He thinks he's sooooo much better than me! But he's not! He's a good for nothing frog!” “Got it...” I said not very seriously as my eyes followed Francis as he walked out the huge school doors.

My new brother lead me up the longest stairs probably in the history of the planet to the second floor. “So this is the floor that has most of your clubs...” I began to daydream out while he was talking and unfortunatelty he noticed. “Really? I talk for like five seconds and you zone out?” He said shaking his head then saying, in a sarcastic tone, “This is gonna be fun.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Well this is your dorm. Your roommate is one of my best friends, Brie!” He smiled, blushing lightly. “Looks like someone's got a crush!” I cooed. “Do not!” Iggy yelled. “Whatever you say, Iggy. Well goodnight see you in the morning!” I said. “Tomorrow we can go to like Starbucks or something. Goodnight, Liza” I waved goodbye to my brother and unlocked my room.

Inside there were two twin sized beds on each side of the room with a bookshelf behind each one acting like a headboard , there was a window in the middle of the room with a window seat. “Wow this room is well kept. Brie must love to clean.” I said to myself, “I wonder where she is right now.” One of the beds had no bedsheets on it so I put my suitcases down and rummaged through my bags until I found the one for my bed. I put light pink satin sheets down first, then a frilly white comforter down followed by a light pink pillow. “Feels like home already.” I smiled. I put away all of my clothes in the closet closest to my bed and placed all of my books on my desk. My stomach growled, “I should probably get something to eat...” I shrugged and thought why not.

A few blocks away from the enormous school was an old-fashioned looking diner. I looked in side the window and my stomach got butterflies when I saw that the blonde Frenchman from before was inside laughing with two of his friends that I hadn't seen before (they were all still in they're school uniforms). I walked in hoping he wouldn't notice me. Much to my dismay he did, and he got up and ran over to me. “Hey Elizabeth! Why don't you come sit with us!” Against my better judgement, I smiled and said, “Sure, why not. And it's just Liza. Elizabeth is just too formal.” Francis took my hand and said, “Well I think it's a beautiful name. It suits you very well, beau.” He winked at me and lead me to the table where his friends, an albino with red eyes, and a brunette with green eyes sat. “Liza this is Gilbert and Antonio.” I waved to them and said, “I'm new. I start tomorrow.” The albino, Gilbert, was the first to speak, “Ja frau, ve know. This vone over here wouldn't stop talking about zis gorgeuos new stude-OW! Vhat ze hell vas zat for!” Gilbert yelled as Francis punched him in the arm. “Shut up!” the Frenchman hissed at his Prussian friend. “He keeps on forgetting zat he has a girlfriend though.” Francis looks off to the side, “Yeah, I know, but we've been together since we were kids. She's more of a creepy sister than an actual girlfriend.”


	6. Chapter 6

*Riiiiiing* The bell for first period rang and I rushed to find a seat. I couldn't find a seat, only nasty looks from stuck up rich girls. As I figuered there was no hope left and I would have to sit next to a creepy bleach blonde kid and a worn out pink scarf, in the back of the room sat the group from the diner last night. There was an open seat next to Francis, “Is this seat taken?” I asked doubtfully. “It is now!” said a voice from behind me. Following the voice was a strong push knocking me on the ground. “Vas zat really necessary frau?” Said the now annoyed Prussian. “Si, serio?!” Said Antonio in utter disgust. Mona scoffed, “Why should I care anyways?” There was a classroom wide silence and Francis stood up and yelled, “That's it Mona! I can't stand how you treat my friends!” Then in a more hushed voice, “At one point in my life I thought you were the one I was going to spend the rest of my life with...” The teacher shook his head and said, “Gilbert, Antonio, Francis, Mona, and Elizabeth, go see Mr. Brandolf immediately.”


	7. Chapter 7

As the five of us walked down the walk of shame, Mona would not stop looking at me like she wanted to burn me alive. Finally she turned to Francis and grabbed his arm but he rolled his eyes and shook her hand off. Gilbert put his elbow on her shoulder and said, “Give up frau, he's done.” Mona rolled her eyes and walked ahead of the group. I leaned towards Antonio and whispered, “Someone has anger issues.” He nodded in response.

We reached the office and Mr. Brandolf sighed, “I'm not surprsed to she you three boys, but vhy are you here, Mona? Und zis is your first day, Elizabeth!” Mona rolled her eyes, pointed her finger at me and whined, “It's all this skank's fault!” Gilbert's eye twitched, “Vati, it vas actually Mona's fault. She shoved Liza to the ground vhich in turn caused Francis to yell and dump that sorry tramp. Und now ve're here.” Brandolf shook his head and said, “Vell, congrats guys. You've all earned an ISS. Antonio and Mona, you're in Library room vone. Gil, you're in here vith me. Und you two are in the third library. Vell goodbye now.”


	8. Chapter 8

In the library, we sat down at a far table and after a long silence Francis spoke up and said, “I'm sorry about her. She's not ze nicest person, but I'm glad I finally broke up with her. So thanks for givng me the oppurtunity to do so.” He smiled a sad yet glad smile. Suddenly there was muffled laughter coming from the bookshelf in the closest corner of the room. “Shut up Mariia!” Said a hushed voice. The laughter continued. I stood up and walked over to the source of the noise and discovered two girls, one norweigen, the other from Greenland. “Oops!” The greenland girl said, standing up, “Sup, I'm Mariia, and this loser is Kristen.” Kristen slapped Mariia and she yelped, “The hell was that for?!” Kristen shook her head and said “I'm sorry for her, she thought it'd be a good idea to skip class and then she thought it'd be smart to spy on the two of you.” Mariia laughed nervously and jumped when the library doors opened. “Damn it they found us! Great job Kirsten this is all your fault!” She ducked down but her attempts at hiding didn't work out so well. The creepy kid with the blonde hair from before walked up to the two of them. Mariia jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her back. “I tried to make excuses for you but they didn't believe me so here I am.” He said in a russian accent. He glanced over at Elizabeth and said, “I do not believe we've met. I'm Ivan, I think I saw you in class today.” I waved and said, “I'm Elizabeth.” Kirsten grabbed Mariia's arm and said, “Let's go, dork. Goodbye Elizabeth, hope to see you back in class tomorrow!” I sighed and went back to the table where Francis was sitting. “Gosh, there's some weird kids at this school.” Francis nodded, “They're the normal ones.”

And that's it. Unfortunately, as I said, this literary masterpiece was never completed. The ending is for YOU to decide. But, with this out of the way, you can now embark on the Hetalia High journey.


End file.
